Subtle
by Senna-X3
Summary: Mikasa first noticed something was up when Corporal started giving Eren that look... ErenxLevi


**Title**: Subtle

**Chapters**: 1/1

**Rating:** T

**Characters/Pairings**: Mikasa, Eren/Levi

**Warnings**: Fluff?

**A/N**: Hello hello, so I'm here with my first contribution to the SnK fandom, agihuaksd I really hope you like it :'D I'm sorry to my reader from other fandoms, school sucks ughu please don't hate me I love you allllll

This is a art/writing trade with **Kurofat**! She drew me a Eren/Levi thing and I would totally link it if she would let me. Rub you rong time :D

* * *

Mikasa first noticed something was up when Corporal started giving Eren the _look. _

It was subtle, and if she hadn't been glaring at the Corporal at the time (she still hadn't gotten over how the shorty had hurt Eren), she probably wouldn't have noticed at all. It was just a fleeting flicker of the eyes, face softening from its usual stiffness for just a fraction of a second. Mikasa had assumed at the time that the expression had been born from pity. Pity, she was okay with because pity meant a higher chance for Eren's survival, and well, pity from Humanity's Strongest, that was even better.

It wasn't until later when she realized the shorty's _true_ intentions.

It had been an accident. She had been looking for Eren, and after a little bit of asking around, she'd discovered he had went to train on his own. She'd been suspicious at the time because usually, Eren, herself, and Armin trained together. Eren never went off to train on his own before.

Mikasa eventually tracked Eren down to the training area near the wall Rose, practicing with his 3DMG. But… much to her surprise, Eren wasn't alone.

"Idiot, you're still doing it wrong." The Corporal stood at the middle of the training area, arms crossed as he watched Eren spin through the air and stumble as he landed next to him. "Again."

Eren frowned, but jumped into the air again. After a few seconds with some momentum from the wires, he reeled them in, spinning around in a complicated maneuver that Mikasa realized was the Corporal's signature move. But, unlike the shorty's smooth, fluid movements, Eren's were clumsy and jerking. To her horror, Eren started to lose momentum, looking disoriented and dazed. With a startled yelp, Eren started to free fall towards the ground.

Mikasa jumped to her feet from where she was crouching on a nearby building, ready to jump to Eren's rescue, but before she could even her handgrips out there was a flash of green, swiping Eren out of the air before he could crash into the ground. The Corporal landed on a nearby building, Eren tucked under an arm.

"I thought you want to kill titans, not yourself." The Corporal snorted, sounding irritated as he helped Eren right himself back onto his feet. As they drew away, Mikasa noted that the Corporal's hand strayed on Eren's waist just _slightly_ longer then she was comfortable with. And then it was that look again. "Be more careful, idiot." Was that affection she could hear in his voice?

Eren took a step back, looking sheepish, and to Mikasa's shock, he _smiled_.

Her grip on a roof tile tightened, cracking it into smithereens.

* * *

"Mikasa, what are you looking at?"

Mikasa pried her glare away from Levi and Eren, giving Armin a fleeting glance. "Nothing." She said before turning back to Shorty and Eren.

She didn't know the details exactly, but for some reason, Eren had to sit with the Special Ops Squad for this meal. Something about a mission, but Mikasa didn't miss the way the Corporal's hands would bush Eren's, and then Eren's lower back and then…. Abruptly, she stood up, startling Armin.

"Mikasa?..." Mikasa picked up a knife from the table. "M-Mikasa?!" She started forward only to be tugged backwards by Armin. "M-Mikasa, no that's dangerous! G-guys, help me out here!"

"It's for Eren's own good, Armin." Mikasa said darkly, raising the knife.

"No wait, Mikasa, stop, Mikasa!"

* * *

It had taken Armin, Jean, and Connie together to hold Mikasa back.

Afterwards, Mikasa realized that a killing the stupid shorty would cause too much unwanted attention, and she doubted Eren would be happy with her if she did kill anyone. So she went for the next approach.

She hung just under the outside of the Corporal's office window. She could tell that people below were giving her some some odd looks, but she didn't pay them any attention, instead listening in on the conversation that was taking place inside the office intently.

"Um, Corporal…"

"Let me guess." A snort. "It's your first time."

There was a short silence. Eren finally spoke up, sounding embarrassed. "Is it that obvious? It's too hot…"

"I'm not stupid, stupid." There was a short pause filled with suspicious sounding of movements. "This will make it more comfortable. Hurry up or I'll do it myself-"

Mikasa flew through the open window, drawing a started yelp from Eren while Levi didn't even bat an eye. She skid across the floor, spinning around to face the two of them.

The scene wasn't exactly what she expected.

Eren held teapot up in two hands, standing in front of the Corporal's desk as he gaped at Mikasa. The shorty stood next to him standing a _little_ too close to Eren.

"Mi…Mikasa?!" Eren exclaimed. "What are you doing?!" Levi, standing next to Eren, rolled his eyes, snatching the teapot out of Eren's hands and pouring the hot liquid into the two cups set out in front of him.

"It's not that hard." He muttered, placing the teapot on the desk before turning to glare at Mikasa. "Is there something you need?"

Mikasa stared at the two of them. Plan A, murdering off the Corporal, was a destined failure, and Plan B, stalking Eren, was now also a failure.

So now was time for Plan C, confrontation.

"Eren!" Mikasa raised a hand, pointing at the Corporal. Levi didn't react to this, crossing his arms. "Stay away from that….that _pedophile_."

Eren blinked rapidly while Corporal raised an eyebrow.

"Mikasa," Eren said slowly. "What…what are you talking about?"

He _still _wouldn't admit it. "What's going on between you and him?" Mikasa snapped accusingly. "I've seen the way he's been. Stay away from him, Eren!" Eren's face was starting to flush from embarrassment while Levi looked on with muted interest.

"Wha-whaNothing is going on!" Eren snapped, face beet red.

Mikasa's eyes narrowed. "You have been spending a lot of time together."

"That's because I'm supposed to stay with the Special Ops Squad!"

"You've been staying with _him _the most."

Eren whole face was red now. "I…um…"

"There's nothing going on between me and this brat." Levi finally spoke up, giving Mikasa an impassive look. "I have no interest in idiots like _him_." The disgust was clear in his voice. If Mikasa had looked away from Levi and glanced at Eren that moment, she would have seen that brief flash of hurt that crossed his face.

"There really is nothing, Mikasa." Eren muttered, but despite their confessions, Mikasa couldn't help but still be suspicious. The _look_ kept replaying itself in her mind. She looked between the two of them, noting the space that seemed to have increase between them after the Corporal's comment.

"But…"

"Get back to the training area." Levi said, turning away to walk around his desk. When he turned back and saw Mikasa still standing there, he added, "That's an _order_."

Reluctantly, with one last glance at Eren, Mikasa turned and walked out the door, slamming it closed behind her.

She'd find out the truth to this…eventually.

* * *

Eren grimaced as Mikasa slammed the door behind him, shooting the Corporal a discrete look. Levi had picked up a pen and was now working the paperwork he'd been doing before Mikasa's interruption.

Eren mentally sighed, turning his eye downcast as he stared at the floor. Even though he didn't want to admit it, Levi's words had hurt. What he and Levi had said was the truth; there was absolutely nothing going between the two of them- no matter how much Eren wanted something to be- and it looked like nothing ever would.

"What made you finally decide to shut up?"

Eren jolted at the voice, head snapping around. Levi hadn't moved, sorting through the paperwork methodically.

"Ah…" Eren mentally slapped himself for something remotely intelligent to quip back. "Um…"

He winced as he heard a pause in Levi's writing followed shortly by the sound of his pen dropping onto the table. He hurriedly went back to fiddling with the tea set.

"You're being more idiotic than usual." Levi pushed back from the desk, crossing his arms. Eren could feel the Corporal's piercing glare on him, making it hard for him not to fidget. "You wouldn't stop running your mouth before she came in."

Eren shuffled on his feet, embarrassed. "Is it true?" He blurted out, "W-what you said to her I mean." The words came out before he even realized, and his face flushed. He stared at the floor in embarrassment, but if he'd looked at Levi at the time, he would have seen the amused look cross the Corporal's face.

"What did I say?"

Eren kicked the floor. "Um...the…thing at the end."

"What thing at the end?"

He really wanted him to say it out loud, didn't he? Wishing a hole would open up under him, Eren quickly muttered, "Thatyouhavenointerestinidiotslikeme or something," all in one breath.

"I couldn't hear you."

He mentally groaned and muttered it again, more loudly this time. "Thatyouhavenointerestinme."

"Sorry?" His face heated further.

"That you have no interest in me!" He exclaimed. He flinched as soon as the words were out of his mouth, much louder then he'd intended. Well, he was done for it.

Levi didn't react at all to his proclamation, not helping Eren's nerves one bit as he stayed stoic and stiff. There was silence for a couple moments, after which Eren slumped, taking the silence as a sign of rejection.

"I'll just…go now." Eren muttered, starting to walk out of the room dejectedly. He was such an idiot; he probably just destroyed any type of relationship they even had, plus, made an absolute fool of himself. Mentally berating himself, he felt the sudden urge to go titan and kill everything in his path.

He had a foot out of the door before he felt a hand close around shoulder, spinning him around violently. He blinked at the sight of Levi's face, close enough for Eren to once again involuntarily blush up to his ears.

"Oi, I didn't dismiss you yet, brat." Levi snapped.

Eren tried to inch back a bit, but the hand on his shoulder kept him in place. "Oh, um, sorry sir-"

"Do you want your answer?"

Eren was sure his face was glowing by now. "I, um, I um, sir-?"

"Too bad." Before Eren could react, the hand on his shoulder had moved to the back of his head and pulled him forward by his hair. And then their lips were touching, and they were kissing and all Eren could think was, '_Ohmygod ohmygod I'm kissing the Corporal._'

It didn't last nearly as long as he wanted it to, but after what felt like a brief moment and an eternity, Levi pulled back, releasing the back of Eren's head and walked back to his desk, looking unruffled as Eren stood there in a daze.

Levi leaned again the edge of his desk, looking smug at the stunned look on Eren's face. "Get in here and lock the door behind you. And close your mouth."

Not realizing he had been gaping, Eren shook his head rapidly, closing his mouth before eagerly starting towards Levi, kicking the door closed behind him.

* * *

**A/N: **And in my headcanon, Mikasa overhears the..."sounds" afterwards and ends up going on a rampage that gets her thrown into the dungeon -flies away-


End file.
